Fables!
by Sermina
Summary: Je change le titre car ayant fait d'autres parodies de fables, je les mets toutes ici!Donc la première était "Le corbeau et le renard". La deuxième est "la cigale et la fourmi"! Petits textes sans prétention!Hommage à La fontaine dont j'adore les textes!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : **"Le corbeau et le renard"

**Auteur : **Sermina !

**Rating : **Lisible par tous!!

**Beta lectrice : **Azerty

**Genre : **Fable parodiée- humour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto) et le conte est tiré d'une œuvre de La Fontaine.

**Note **: Petit délire qui m'a pris comme ça !!

* * *

_**Le corbeau et le renard**_

**Ma version Narutienne:**

Maitre Uchiwa sur un arbre perché,

Portait sur son corps les habits d' « Hokage ».

Maitre Uzumaki par la grandeur alléchée,

Lui tint à peu près ce langage :

« Et bonjour Monsieur le chef de son clan.

Que vous êtes fort ! Que vous me semblez grand !

Sans mentir, si vos gestes et votre aisance

Se rapporte à votre puissance,

Vous êtes le phénix des hôtes de Konoha »

A ces mots, Sasuke ne sent pas sa joie ;

Et pour montrer sa grande force,

Il lâcha les attributs du titre et dévoila son torse.

Naruto s'en saisit et dit : « Mon bon Monsieur,

Apprenez que tout flatteur

Vit au dépend de celui qui l'écoute :

Cette leçon vaut bien la place d'Hokage sans doute. »

Sasuke honteux et confus

Jura, mais un peu tard, que l'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

* * *

**La version originale:**

Maître corbeau, sur un arbre perché,  
Tenait en son bec un fromage.  
Maître renard par l'odeur alléché,  
Lui tint à peu près ce langage :  
«Et bonjour Monsieur du Corbeau.  
Que vous êtes joli! Que vous me semblez beau!  
Sans mentir, si votre ramage  
Se rapporte à votre plumage,  
Vous êtes le phénix des hôtes de ces bois»  
A ces mots le corbeau ne se sent pas de joie;  
Et pour montrer sa belle voix,  
Il ouvre un large bec laisse tomber sa proie.  
Le renard s'en saisit et dit: "Mon bon Monsieur,  
Apprenez que tout flatteur  
Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute:  
Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage sans doute."  
Le corbeau honteux et confus  
Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

Jean de La Fontaine

* * *

Moi : L'idée m'est venue du fait que souvent dans un texte, pour nommer Naruto certains utilisent « le renard » et pour Sasuke c'est de temps en temps « le corbeau » qui apparait !!

Sasuke : C'est de pire en pire tes textes….

Moi : QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT MES TEXTES ?

Sasuke : Et tu le demandes ?

Naruto : Moi, il me va ce texte ! Je suis Hokage et j'ai tourné en ridicule Sasuke !!

Moi : Merci Naru-Chan !

Sasuke : Non mais sérieusement, tu étais obligée d'aller chercher un texte que tu as du apprendre en maternelle ?

Moi : En primaire, Sasu, en CE2 si mes souvenirs sont bons !

Sasuke : Complètement tarée cette fille…

Moi : Viiiiiiiiiii, mais que veux-tu j'adore les textes en vers alors m'en suis rappelée !!

Naruto : Et tu as copié la version originale de tête ??

Moi : Vi !! Ce n'est qu'après que je suis allée chercher le texte sur le net pour les ponctuations parce que ça je m'en rappelais plus XD !!

Naruto : Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour te rappeler de ce texte alors que tu ne sais même plus ce que tu as mangé hier à midi… ?

Moi : Heu… je ne sais pas… en même temps ce que j'ai mangé je m'en fous un peu…

Sasuke : Complètement tarée…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre de la fiction : **"La cigale et la fourmi"

**Auteur : **Sermina

**Rating : **Lisible par tous!!

**Bêta lectrice : **Azerty

**Genre : **Fable parodiée- humour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto) et le conte est tiré d'une œuvre de Jean de La Fontaine.

**Note **: Second délire de fable !

**Note 2** : Parodie écrite il y a longtemps que j'ai retrouvé dans un fichier perdu au fond de ma clef USB !

* * *

**Naruto et Sasuke** _(Parodie)_

Naruto ayant papillonné

Toutes ses dernières années,

Se trouva fort dépourvu

Quand le moment de se marier fut venu :

Pas une seule âme

De fille ou de Femme.

Il alla crier à bas le célibat

Chez Sasuke son rival de combat,

Le priant de lui prêter,

Une fille pour subsister

Jusqu'à sa mort, lui si viril.

« - Je te rendrai ce service, lui dit-il

Dès que tu le demanderas, foi de ninja,

Demande et je ferai cela »

Sasuke n'est pas prêteur :

C'est là un de ses défauts.

« Que faisais-tu toutes ses années, mon beau ? »

Dit-il à cet emprunteur.

— Matin et soir avec tout venant

Je sortais, ne vous déplaise.

— Vous batifolez ? J'en suis fort aise.

Eh bien ! Mariez-vous avec moi maintenant !

_04 janvier 2008_

* * *

**La cigale et la fourmi _de Jean de La Fontaine_**

La Cigale, ayant chanté  
Tout l'été,  
Se trouva fort dépourvue  
Quand la bise fut venue :  
Pas un seul petit morceau  
De mouche ou de vermisseau.  
Elle alla crier famine  
Chez la Fourmi sa voisine,  
La priant de lui prêter  
Quelque grain pour subsister  
Jusqu'à la saison nouvelle.  
« Je vous paierai, lui dit-elle,  
Avant l'Oût, foi d'animal,  
Intérêt et principal. »  
La Fourmi n'est pas prêteuse :  
C'est là son moindre défaut.  
« Que faisiez-vous au temps chaud ? »  
Dit-elle à cette emprunteuse.  
─ Nuit et jour à tout venant  
Je chantais, ne vous déplaise.  
─ Vous chantiez ? J'en suis fort aise.  
Eh bien ! Dansez maintenant.


End file.
